


Sweet Agony

by CamilleSuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamort, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleSuu/pseuds/CamilleSuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspection sur le personnage de Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellamort non-réciproque</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Agony

**Author's Note:**

> Introspection sur le personnage de Bellatrix Lestrange.
> 
> Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, j'espère que ça vous plaira, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. :)

_« Je ferais n'importe quoi, si tu me le demandais. » - E.P._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est un sorcier puissant, sans pitié, inhumain et dit-on, incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit. Pourtant, c'est de lui dont j'ai décidé de tomber amoureuse. Chaque être vivant a une lueur d'espoir qui l'empêche de sombrer sous le poids du fardeau qui rassemble tous ses crimes, la mienne était de croire qu'un jour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'aimerait en retour. Utopie, illusion, lubie, appelez ceci comme vous le souhaitez. Je vis et tue pour mon amour, cet homme, sang et chair de Salazar Serpentard, cet être plein de rage, de haine et de noirceur, ce sorcier que tant de gens craignent.

Les intellectuels disent que nous désirons tout ce que nous n'aurons jamais, mais si l'on ne garde pas espoir, qui le fera à notre place ? Qui nous donnera l'illusion que la vie n'est pas une longue suite d'événements sombres, douloureux et déchirants ? Chaque être doit se trouver un but afin d'illuminer son existence, le mien est de rendre fier le Seigneur des Ténèbres en espérant qu'un jour, sans doute lointain, il me verrait telle une amie, amante, ou sa bien-aimée plutôt qu'une simple esclave.

Le ministère de la magie considère mes actions disgracieuses, pourtant, n'est-ce pas la même chose qu'ils enseignent aux Aurores ? Ne punissent-ils pas les gens qui vont à l'encontre de ce qu'ils pensent être juste ? Les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore ne se vantent-ils pas de faire tout ceci par amour ? Cette bataille que nous menons n'est-elle pas uniquement qu'une guerre d'opinions ? On dit souvent qu'un tortionnaire est un héros dont on n'a pas raconté l'histoire, peut-on donc affirmer après cela, qu'il y a le côté des bons et le côté des mauvais ? Chacun a ses torts, chacun a son avis. Nous ne pouvons dire de quelqu'un qu'il a le bon opinion puisque tout être humain a l'illusion que le sien est le meilleur, le respectable et le juste. On ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture, pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas juger le gens par leur motivation plutôt que par leur opinion ?

On dit de moi que je suis une sorcière sans cœur, mais une femme incapable d'amour aurait-elle été capable d'aimer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de l'aduler, d'obéir à ses moindres désirs, de se laisser embarquer dans une vie criminelle ? Pour Lord Voldemort, je tuerais, je mourrais, je m'enivrerais des cris déchirants de mes victimes durant mes séances de torture quotidiennes. Je supporterais des années en enfer si celles-ci me permettaient de lui prouver ma dévotion.

L'amour est une démence, douce et dévorante, elle vous embarque, vous malmène. Et vous la subissez, impuissant, puisque lorsque vous ouvrez les yeux, votre passion vous a déjà englouti. Vous ne pouvez plus reculer, vous devez continuer, marcher la tête haute, faire face aux périples de votre tourment sans flancher, supporter cette malédiction en espérant toujours plus fort que cette adoration sera réciproque. Mais elle ne l'est pas, non, pas toujours, pas dans mon cas.

_« Lord Voldemort est incapable d'amour »_ disent-ils et votre cœur se brise un peu plus encore une fois. Peut-être qu'un jour, il ne sera plus que cendres et vous ne ressentirez plus cette sensation d'être poignardée à chaque fois que cet être à l'apparence inhumaine pose sur vous un regard glacé alors qu'il lit dans votre esprit la puissance de l'admiration que vous lui portez ? En attendant désespérément ce moment, vous vous battez, toujours plus cruellement, sans cesse, vous enchaînez sort sur sort, assassinat sur assassinat, torture sur torture, juste pour entendre ce surnom qui fait vibrer ses cordes vocales comme une mélodie doucement affreuse.

_« Bella. »_ siffle-t-il tel un serpent prêt à attaquer sa proie. Mon âme entière sursaute, chaque cellule de mon corps cesse de se mouvoir, juste durant cet instant où rien ne semble exister. Rien, à part lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi, Bellatrix, puis la réalité refait surface, brise le moment et me laisse suffocante, sans voix, face à mon triste destin : rester seule en compagnie d'un mari qui ne se soucie de rien à part sa propre personne.

 

_fin._


End file.
